La Travesia del Equipo Avatar
by sariah.romero
Summary: Después de su lucha con Vaatu, Korra a perdido la mayor parte de su control. Para solucionar ese problema el Avatar Aang le manda, visitar cada uno de los lugares que el y su equipo visitaron, para que pueda aprender y recuperar su control, claro que no ira sola en este emocionante viaje, viajes, aventuras, discusiones, romances, peleas y momentos graciosos...


**La Travesía del Equipo Avatar**

**Capitulo 1 Torneos y Peleas**

Esta noche las gradas están llenas. Todos atentos, esperando el regreso del mejor equipo que ha pisado esta arena y aquí vienen ellos los, los originales e inigualables Hurones de FUEGOOO!-gritaba con emoción el primer locutor, al ver en la arena a Mako, Korra y Bolin acompañados por el pequeño Pabu, al verlos, el publico no podía contener su

emoción la cual, claramente se reflejaba en los imparables y resonadores aplausos.

-Así es amigos, después de una temporada de descanso y ante el fracaso de los nuevos hurones de fuego, Mako y el Avatar Korra han regresado para ayudar a Bolin, a recuperar lo que les pertenece, podrán hacerlo? eso se decidirá hoy- exclamo el segundo locutor con emoción, mientras la gente aclamaba a su equipo favorito, mas en la arena, no parecía ser toda emoción.

-Bolin, no puedo creer que nos convencieras de esto- dijo Korra de brazos cruzados

-Vamos chicos, el que ustedes hallan terminado, no significa que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos- declaro emotivamente Bolin, abrazando a su hermano y a su amiga

-Bo, no es solo eso, con lo de Amón y después todo el alocado plan de Unalaq, jamás tuvimos tiempo de practicar, además Lin enloquecerá si no regreso a trabajar ahora- dijo Mako molesto

-tu y tu trabajo, acaso no puedes pensar en algo mas?- exclamo molesta Korra

-y ahora que te hice?- pregunto molesto Mako

-pensar en tu trabajo, te da una idea? Mako ni si quiera te das cuenta de que Bolin te necesita en el equipo- menciono Korra

-pero tu ni si quiera querías venir- reclamo Mako

-yo tengo responsabilidades de Avatar- se defendió Korra

-vez? Ahora eres tu- replico Mako. Un poco alejado de ellos, Bolin observaba temeroso la discusión cuando su pequeño amigo Pabu subió a sus hombros, el pequeño hurón de fuego parecía mover su varicilla levemente

-amigo, comienzo a pensar que esta no fue una buena idea- declaro Bolin al pequeño hurón de fuego, el cual parecía mover levemente su boquita

-si, esta bien Pabu, debí haberte escuchado, solo espero que no se ataquen durante el combate- concluyo Bolin. Al otro lado de la arena, algo aburridos esperaban sus contrincantes los Lobo-Murciélagos

-PODRIAN DEJAR SUS DISCUCIONES PARA DESPUES? TENEMOS UN TORNEO QUE EMPESAR- exclamo el Árbitro, quien ya se encontraba rojo de la desesperación. Dejando su discusión Korra y Mako fueron a sus lugares algo molestos

-Parecen que las cosas no han comenzado bien, para los hurones de Fuego, pues aun no comienza la batalla y ya están echando chispa- declaraba el segundo locutor

-terminemos esto, bien? Y dejemos las peleas para después- propuso Bolin

-Bien- accedieron Korra y Mako, aunque no muy de acuerdo. La campana sonó y ambos equipos comenzaron a atacar, Tahno el capitán los Lobo-Murciélagos lanzo un látigo de agua, directamente, hacia Korra, quien consiguió evadirlo como una maestra aire. Mako lanzaba bolas de fuego y Bolin los discos, cuando discos enemigos movieron a Korra unos cuantos centímetros atrás por poco y la envía hasta la siguiente zona

-Korra concéntrate- exclamo Mako, mientras esquivaba y lanzaba bolas de fuego

Molesta la Joven Avatar invoca toda la fuerza del agua, arrastrando a los lobos murciélagos fuera de la arena

-Falta- exclamo el arbitro - los Hurones de Fuego pierden este Round- exclama de nuevo

-Definitivamente, hoy no es el día de los Hurones de Fuego- exclamo el primer locutor

-Esperemos que puedan recuperarse para el siguiente Round- exclamo el segundo locutor

***Round 2***

Ambos equipos se encontraban luchando para encontrar su lugar, era un momento decisivo para los Hurones de Fuego, aquella pelea significaría un lugar en el próximo torneo como los campeones, pero sobre todo, era la revancha contra aquel equipo tramposo a quien se habían enfrentado antes que los alocados planes de Amón saliesen de control, ellos eran su mayor desafió en aquel juego

-Korra comienza a correr con su látigo de Agua, tiene su objetivo en la mira y parece decidida, pero que? Ese movimiento de Fuego es una falta total a las reglas, Arbitro haga algo- Exclamaba el primer locutor

-Parece que el arbitro esta en otro juego, porque no parece hacer nada- dijo el segundo locutor, los espectadores comenzaron a gritar al arbitro ante el desacuerdo que se causaba, con algo de dolor, Korra consiguió levantarse con la ayuda de Bolin, en medio de los gritos del publico, se podía oír a Tenzin gritar –Arbitro comprado, ese movimiento fue una falta- a lo cual, Jinora, Ikki y Mello lo miraban algo extrañados

-Si, es un arbitro comprado- dijo Mello.

En la arena, Mako sentía rabia, enojo e impotencia por haber permitido que la lastimaran, no era su culpa, era cierto, pero todas aquellas peleas y discusiones entre ellos, no le habían permitido actuar en aquel momento, sentía desesperación y cuando menos lo pensó, corrió hacia los lobo-murciélagos, con bolas de fuego en sus manos, mientras los atacaba, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a descargar todo su dolor por medio de sus ataques.

-Mako ha enloquecido, y con el árbitro que tienen lo mínimo que le darán será la zona 3, si tiene suerte- comento Asami

-Mako parece echar llamas esta noche, lastima que el juego estuviese en tiempo fuera- comento el primer locutor

-Los Hurones de fuego retroceden dos zonas y los Lobo-Murciélagos acceden a su zona- exclamo el árbitro, molesto Mako regresa hasta la zona 3 donde ya lo esperaba su equipo

-Buena Jugada- le dijo Korra sarcásticamente, Mako simplemente se quedo callado. Aun destras de aquellas sarcásticas palabras, Korra ocultaba sorpresa, jamas había visto a Mako de aquella forma, entonces ella recordó la vez que Bolin le contó de lo preocupado que Mako había estado, cuando ella había desaparecido por culpa de Tarlok, seria que al igual que en aquella ocasión, Mako aun la amaba? Era una pregunta que la hizo sonrojar. Desde las gradas Jinora suspiro levemente –y ahora que te pasa hermana?- pregunto Ikki

-no lo veis? Es tan romántico, al igual que en mis libros, al ver a Korra herida, Mako ha ido en contra de las reglas para atacar a quien la lastimo- suspiro Jinora

-volviendo a la isla, tendremos que hablar seriamente de tus libros- menciono Tenzin, con una risita nerviosa Jinora respondió –he dicho que estaba en mis libros?- dicho esto, regreso su vista a la arena del juego

-Todos en la zona 3, por una falta de Mako luchan por sobrevivir al ataque de los Lobo-Murciélagos- narra el segundo locutor

-A pesar de las condiciones en las que se encuentran, los Hurones dan su mejor pelea-narra el primer locutor

-resistan un poco mas- les alentó Mako al quemar con su fuego algunos discos –lo dices por mi?- pregunto Korra a la defensiva

-lo digo por todos- menciono Mako, en ese momento un gran látigo de agua se acerco a Mako, pero fue desviado por un disco de Bolin –gracias Bo- dijo Mako y este asintió. Korra comenzó a formar un especie de látigo mas fuerte, pero lo inesperado paso, el látigo se deshizo en sus manos

-Parece que Korra esta teniendo problemas, será que los Hurones podrán salvarse de esta?- narra con gran emoción el segundo locutor.

De nuevo, Korra intento formar el látigo de agua, pero se deshizo, en aquel preciso momento, un disco contrario iba dirigido a Korra, el cual fue destruido por una de las bolas de fuego de Mako

-te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado mientras detenía algunos de los ataques que iban hacia ellos

-no, mi control desaparece- respondió preocupada. En ese momento Bolin lanza algunos de sus discos, empujando a los Lobo-Murciélagos a su zona

-Hurones de Fuego, pueden regresar a la zona 1- menciono el árbitro

-Korra mantente atrás, nosotros nos encargamos- menciono Mako

-y dejar que se lleven la diversión? Ni lo pienses- exclamo Korra acercándose a la zona 1 junto a Bolin

-porque abecés eres tan terca?- menciono Mako mientras rompía un disco con su puño, -terca yo? Tú eres el terco- exclamo molesta Korra

-Korra CUIDADO- exclamaron Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema y Tenzin al verla en problemas, cuando Korra volteo, vio un gran látigo de agua, un par de discos y algo de fuego que iban directo a ella, todo el publico quedo sorprendido al ver como Mako había recibido el ataque poniéndose delante de Korra

-y Mako queda fuera- exclamo el primer locutor al ver como el maestro fuego caía al agua

-pero su elección habrá sido la correcta? Quedando solo el Avatar Korra y Bolin en el juego, será que los Hurones podrán llegar al siguiente Round?- cuestionaba el segundo locutor

Korra aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, maliciosamente aprovechando su distracción, los Lobo-Murciélagos salen al ataque, aprovechando esto, Bolin levanta un par de discos y los avienta con gran fuerza empujando al maestro tierra de los Lobo-Murciélagos directo a la zona 3, en uno de los intentos de Korra por utilizar su agua control, su ataque se transforma en un feroz viento

-Falta, el Avatar no puede usar Aire-control- declaro el arbitro

-y Korra regresa a la zona 2- aclamo el segundo locutor, en ese momento, el tramposo líder de los Lobo-Murciélagos lanzo una especie de ola enorme que tiro a Korra de la arena

-y Korra cae al agua- declaro el segundo locutor

-no creo que ese movimiento sea correcto, pero el arbitro esta de acuerdo con la jugada de Tahno, así que Bolin es la única esperanza para los Hurones- declaro el primer locutor

-Esa jugada no puede ser valida, deberían aprenderse las reglas- grito Tenzin, por lo cual, todos lo miraban extrañados, al percatarse de las miradas del publico, se puso algo rojo y se sentó rápidamente

Algo adolorida, Korra consiguió nadar hasta la plataforma, donde Mako le tendió una mano –Esa fue una gran caída, te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-si, bien- respondió Korra de brazos cruzados, pasaron los minutos y ninguno se dirigió la palabra

-Mako, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-hablo Korra y este asintió

-porque no has dejado que me atacaran hace un rato?- le pregunto, el joven maestro fuego no savia que decir, talvez su instinto o simplemente el deseo que tenia de protegerla, no, no podía decirle eso, ellos ya habían terminado

Impaciente, Korra menciono –lo sabía, también crees que soy débil-

-Korra, yo nunca dije eso- se defendió Mako

-tu silencio lo dice- menciono Korra

-Eres Imposible- exclamo Mako

-Tu eres Imposible- menciono Korra

-y Es un Empate, así es, como escucharon, Bolin a conseguido empatar el juego para los Hurones de Fuego- exclama emocionado el segundo locutor

-ahora la victoria de uno de estos grandes equipos se determinara con este ultimo encuentro- menciona el primer locutor

***Round 3***

En la arena de Pro-control los dos equipos se preparaban para la batalla, el arbitro lanzo la moneda y esta fue cayendo dramáticamente, hasta regresar a la mano del arbitro, la cara roja estaba arriba

-Hurones de Fuego, decidan el elemento-menciono el árbitro

-chicos, sugiero que esco..-comenzó Bolin, pero fue interrumpido por Mako

-Escogemos Fuego- cuando le dijo al árbitro

-pero Mako, ni si quiera hemos podido elegir- menciono Korra molesta

-déjalo no te escuchara, nunca lo hace- dijo Bolin

-Emocionante final, la victoria de uno de estos dos grandes equipos se decidirá con una batalla fuego contra fuego- narra el segundo locutor

-Es mi imaginación o Mako ha elegido luchar el para vengarse personalmente porque su contrincante lastimo a Korra en aquella jugada no valida- afirmo el primer locutor, ante aquel comentario, ni Mako ni Korra pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

En ese instante las plataformas se elevaron, con Mako y el otro maestro fuego, ambos en posición de batalla, el silbato sono

-y Mako lanza su primer ataque, una patada de fuego- clamo el segundo locutor emocionado, mientras todos estaban sorprendidos, aquella forma de pelear no la havia utilizado en algún tiempo, su oponente consiguió esquivarlo con dificultad, mandándole unas bolas de fuego las cuales desaparecieron, antes de llegar a Mako, este lanzo una llamaradas

-El reloj corre rápidamente y esto parece que no terminara bien- declaro el primer locutor. El maestro fuego de los Lobo-Murciélagos lanza una gran llamarada a Mako, este impulsándose con los pies,consigue desviarla e incrementarla, su contrincante se tiro al suelo para no ser rostizado

-Ambos dan todo lo que tienen, el momento decisivo esta cerca, todo competidos sabe, que este es el momento que mas importa- declaro el segundo locutor

-Aprovechando su distracción, Mako utiliza un puño de fuego haciéndole retroceder, pero parece no ser suficiente- comenta el primer locutor

su oponente consigue recuperar su equilibrio colocándose en el centro de su plataforma

-Cansado Mako?- pregunto burlescamente su oponente en posición de combate

-jamás me canso cuando se trata de defender a quienes amo- declaro mientras cerraba sus puños

-lastimases a Korra- grito molesto, justo cuando le pegaba un puñetazo de fuego,que lo mando volando de regreso a la arena de pro-control donde se encontraban los lobo-murciélagos, el estadio se lleno de aplausos y gritos de emoción, mientras la plataforma comenzó a descender

-Ustedes lo han visto, aquí, esta noche, los auténticos e inigualables campeones del pro-control los hurones de fuego!- Exclamaron a todo pulmón ambos locutores las fans gritaban de emoción al ver como Bolin realizaba algunas poses de victoria

-Jamás cambiaras Bo- pensó para si Mako al ver a su hermano


End file.
